power_rangers_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Dragonforce
Power Rangers: Dragonforce is a fan fic series created by Dragonboy546 this follows the daughter of Ranger legends Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, as their Daughter and her four friends are chosen to be the new Power Ranger team to combat the evil King Dragacon and his minions to keep the world safe once again. Story With the Armada destroyed and the peace restored alot of people forgot,about the superpowered teens called the Power Rangers. But now they are needed now more then ever when an evil force called Xeal resurfaces, and wanting to rule the world Tommy and his Wife gather her five new friends to become Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Main Article: Dragonforce Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver-Mentor of the Dragonforce Rangers and the father of Terra Oliver and former MMPR Green & White Rangers, Zeo Ranger V Red, Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger. *Wesley Collins-Current Timeforce Red Ranger and leader of the Silver Guardians and boyfriend of Jennifer "Jen" Scotts. *Jennifer (Jen) Scotts-Girlfriend of Wes and designer of the Dragonforce Rangers Morphers. *Kimberly Oliver-Mother of Terra Oliver and former MMPR Pink Ranger and Pink Ninja Ranger and Pink Ninja Steel Ranger. *Hailey Miller-Friend of the Oliver's n works at the Food center in the Mall. *Dragon Charge Rangers *Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *Team Arrow- A team of heroes from an Alternate Earth from the late 24th century. Villains *Queen Miehara-Wife of King Malkor and mother of Vexlis *King Dragacon -King of the Xeals, father of Vexlis and husband of Miehara and destroyed by the Super Ice Dragon Megazord Saber. *Princess Vexlis *General Sludge *Jinkers-Former Wizard to Queen Bansheera destroyed when the Veteran Lightspeed Rangers destroyed the Omega Megazord, was later revived by King Malkor. *Warriors-foot soldiers *Utopia- Terra's rival *Colossal Fighter *Warriors Monsters *Laval Lancelord-Destroyed by the Dragon blasters (A New Beginning) *Laval Dual Slasher-Destroyed by the Dragonforce cannon (Laval Dual Slasher attacks) *Reactor Y FI-Destroyed by Dragon Megazord Saber (Dragonforce Megazord) *Gilford the Lighting-Destroyed by the Dragon Megazord saber (Gilford's Assault) *Zubaba Knight-Destroyed by Blue Ranger and Dragon Megazord Saber (Blue Ranger Ambushed) *Mighty Minotaur-Destroyed by the Dragonforce Cannon and then by the Dragon Megazord Saber. (Rising out of the Ashes) *Lipsyncher-Restored by Jinker's magic and then destroyed by the Dragonforce Cannon and then the Dragon Megazord Saber (Love Spell part one) Aresnal *Dragonforce morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Dragon blasters♦♦♦♦♦ *Dragon Blades♦♦♦♦♦ *Dragonforce weapons♦♦♦♦♦ *Fire Dragon Knight Battleizer♦ Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ✶ team-piloted zord *Ultra Dragon Force Megazord ✶ *Super Dragon Force Megazord ✶ *Dragon Force Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Zords *Fire Dragon ◆ *Water Dragon ◆ *Black Dragon ◆ *Earth Dragon ◆ *Sky Dragon ◆ *Ice Dragon ◆ Episodes Episode 1: A New Beginning Episode 2: Laval Dual Slasher attacks Episode 3: Dragonforce Megazord Episode 4: Utopia Attacks part 1 Episode 5: Utopia Attacks part 2 Episdoe 7: Gilford's Assault Episode 8: Blue Ranger Ambushed Episode 9: Terra's Rival Episode 10: Rising out of the Ashes Episode 11:Evil Blue Ranger Episode 12:Ice Dragon Ranger part 1 Episode 13:Ice Dragon Ranger part 2 Episode 14:Shane's Destiny Episode 15:Love Spell part one Episode 16: Love Spell Part Two Episode 17: Washed Up Episode 18: Blue Streak Episode 20: Enter the Nega Dragon Rangers Episode 21: Megazord Rumble (2) Episode 22: Extreme Makeover: Ranger Edition Episode 23: Treasure Island Episode 24: Camera Shy Episode 25: Location Confusion Episode 26: Retro Heads Episode 27: The Returns of Timeforce Power Rangers! Pt. 1 Episode 28. The Returns of Timeforce Power Rangers! Pt. 2 Episode 29: Shadow Riders Strike Episode 30: Dragon Warrior attacks Episode 31: Shinboi assault Episode 32: Episode 33: Episode 34: Episode 35: Episode 36: Episode 39. The Power Stealer Episode 40. Final Battle Episode 41. Final Battle Category:Saban Brands Era